


Police Force

by bookwars



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: "Fondue" is talked about, But doesn't date John, Carter didn't die, F/F, M/M, Pre-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwars/pseuds/bookwars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Numbers that come up are those close to home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Police Force

A cool winter's night in the city, the perfect night for parties. Harold wasn't feeling it though the cold however; he didn't like it before the explosion, after it.. his injuries were made worse by the cold weather. The nearest safe house was in walking distance away from the library, but he didn't like this weather. Root and Ms.Shaw   had already left for the night. John... he usually didn't go home without saying goodbye. Maybe he was meeting with Carter, and just forgot to say goodbye. His heart broke when he saw the transmission of their kiss. The aftermath of that kiss was between John and Carter; he had no business. He collect this things along and Bear.

The cold air hit him like a sucker-punch, though it stung less than the kiss. The city was silent for a Friday, something Harold preferred. It gave him an opportunity to think about everything, a beast all of its own. On nights like this when he thinks, the glass-is-half empty thoughts fill his mind; numbers that they couldn't save, Nathan, Grace, and various other things. The next thing he knew, he was finding it hard to keep standing up. This is going to hurt he thought as he began to fall backwards. But the pain never came; hands caught him.

" _Whoa, you have to be careful there Harold_ "

" _John, I thought you already went home_ "

" _Not without saying goodbye. Plus, I wanted to walk you home. "_

_"Thank you John for saving me from a terrible fall. But, the weather isn't that bad tonight"_

John gave him his famous puppy dog eyes to him.

" _Alright, you can walk me home. But, you are staying the night. I don't want to worry about saving your butt tonight_ "

John, still holding onto Harold

Neither heard the machine sit out the latest numbers for, it deiced that it could give the numbers to someone it she was considering more like her everyday.  

* * *

 

The next morning, Carter and Lionel were working in the station a case was dropped on their respected desk. They both knew that this wasn't an official case since the cop had bright red hair and looked like someone they once knew, with red lipstick on her check. They quickly made their way outside.

" _Why would someone want to kidnap two boys ?_ " Carter asked as they looked over the two flies.

" _Don't know; We'll find out soon enough_ "

They soon ran into John and Shaw, who had a bruise on her neck; Things had been easy between John and her after that kiss. They decided to be friends, mostly due to John's feelings for Harold. (He wouldn't admitted to Harold yet).

" _Nice of you guys to finally show up_ " Shaw said as they pulled up chairs

" _Hey, its not so easy to sneak away in the middle of a shift"_ Lionel said 

Shaw gave him a _oh-really_ before petting Bear. 

" _Anyway, so what do we know so far?_ " she said, wanting to get this case down as soon as possible.

John ran down as much they knew, which wasn't much but, they had gone on less before. Suddenly John's phone went off. He went to take the call.

" _So, when do you think John and Harold will have sex?"_

This question caused Carter to do a spit take and Lionel to nearly choke on his food.

" _Either tomorrow or tonight_ " Carter said

" _Two weeks_ " Shaw said.

" _Never_ " Lionel said 

" _It's bet then_ " Shaw said

" _I guess so_ "

John came running over and said " Harold found the boys". They quickly paid the  bill and ran to the car. John drove like a mad man to the location, almost forgetting to put the car in park. They found the boys with Harold. John rushed over to Harold, leaving the rest of the trio to check on the boys. Harold looked tried but, otherwise unharmed.

" _I'll take him home_ " John said before he nearly cared Harold to the car. The moment made the trio left simile, even as they slipped Carter their twenty's.

* * *

 

When John got Harold to the safe house,

He told him him his feelings for him without saying a word and Harold repeat the same actions. They got a few minutes they thought they would never get.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
